What Happens Under the Mistletoe
by King KP
Summary: Stays under the mistletoe. Who says Christmas decorations can't be fun for Gothel too? Rated M for safety, but it's more like a high T in my opinion. Rapunzel/Gothel, ye be warned!


Merry Christmas to all of my fellow towershippers! My gift to you is a steamy little Gothel/Rapunzel fic, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or any related characters... but it's on my christmas list! Oh Disney, won't you give me your copyrights? XD

**WARNING: The line between K, T and M ratings get a little blurry towards the end. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

A sixteen year old girl clad in a fine dress of pink and purple silk stared longingly at the freshly fallen snow and the silver stars which twinkled brightly in the pitch black night. She sighed for what must've been the 100th time that day.

"Rapunzel dear, please get away from that window. I've told you a hundred times today, you'll catch your death sticking your little blonde head out there!" Gothel chastised from the kitchen. She knew why Rapunzel was sighing, but was deperately hoping to avoid the yearly battle. Despite giving Rapunzel a gift each year and preparing her a pot of her favorite soup, Gothel found that her teenage daughter was never pleased with her attempt at celebration.

Rapunzel shut the window and turned to face her mother. "Mother, please please pleeaaase let us decorate the tower? Just this one year?"

Gothic sighed._ I should've known this was coming eventually._ she thought bitterly. "I've told you time after time Rapunzel, the book you read was a fairytale. No one decorates their homes that way anymore. The world hates and destroys any sign of joy or festivity."

"Just because they don't do it anymore doesn't mean we can't!" The blonde's tiny pink lips began to quiver slightly. Darker, fuller lips tightened in response.

"And who'll be the one to decorate and clean up the tower?"

"I can do the cleaning mother! And I was thinking that maybe we could decorate...together?" Rapunzel gave her mother a puppy eyed look which said woman had yet to become immune to.

"Rapunzel..." Gothel could feel her resolve weaking, but she was suddenly struck with the thought of Rapunzel discovering that the world was not to be feared and leaving the tower. "I don't want to hear about this holiday nonsense ever again. Do you understand?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, but stopped once she saw her mother's perfectly shaped eyebrows began to arch. Her delicate lips closed once again and Gothel nodded in approval.

"Now wash up and off to bed with you, my flower. It's getting late!"

* * *

Gothel huffed as she pulled the small pine tree through the thick blanket of snow in a makeshift sleigh, beginning to wonder why she'd bothered. It was cold enough to see her labored breath crystalize as it hit the open air and the raven haired sorceress' inner voice began to criticize her.

_You're not supposed to be this attached to her. What are going to do if she gives you a cute little pout and asks to see the lanterns on her birthday again?_

For a moment, the image of her daughter's innocent face and soft curves warmed her frigid body. But she quickly shook the thought from her head and returned to the task at hand. She had a lot to do before Rapunzel woke up and she hadn't even started decorating the tree!

_I'll say no, of course. It's not like I'm doing this completely for her sake, I'm going to reap my rewards from tomorrow as well..._

* * *

Rapunzel yawned loudly and stretched out her arms over her head. The vague scent of her favorite soup hit her nostrils and she inhaled deeply, no longer caring whether the tower was decorated or not. Something was off about it, but she didn't pay much attention. She quickly jumped out of bed and made herself decent before running downstairs.

_Mother made hazelnut soup last night! I can smell it!_ Her thoughts changed as she realized the smell was not hazel but soup at all, but an unfamiliar smell that made her sinuses feel refreshed. As she walked into the living room, she was greeted by her mother and a beautifully decorated tower complete with a small pine tree and all. Rapunzel squealed in absolute delight and ran into her mother's arms.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuu!", Rapuznel rushed out in one breath.

"You're very welcome dear. Come, let's eat open your presents!"

Gothel guided her to the brightly wrapped gifts and Rapunzel squealed. She received a slim paintbrush, which she had wanted for a while in order to include more tiny details in her paintings, and more paint. She was happy to see that her mother remembered to get her the correct shade of purple she needed, and ran over to where her mother sat cross legged on the floor.

"Oh mother, thank you! You're the best!" Rapunzel embraced Gothel tightly and buried her face in her mother's hair.

"Anything for my flower. You know I love you dear." Gothel returned the hug and they both enjoyed the warmth radiating from each other and the fireplace they sat by.

"I love you more." Rapunzel smiled as she said the familiar line, she knew what was coming next.

"I love you most." Gothel cooed back. But what happened then was something that had never been part of their daily banter, and the naive blonde would never grow to understand her own actions. As she looked into her mother's blue-grey eyes, something stirred in her stomach and made her dizzy.

_Her lips...they're red like strawberries... I wonder if they taste like them too..._ Rapunzel looked as if she were in a trance, and let out a small sigh.

"Flower, what-" Gothel was quickly cut off as Rapunzel leaned forward and pushed their lips together hastily. She ran her fingers through her mother's curly raven locks and hummed in contentment. Electricity flowed through Rapunzel's veins as she enjoyed the feeling of smooth lips beneath her own. Gothel eventually began kissing her stolen princess back, gently scraping her red fingernails against the back of her daughter's neck. When Rapunzel finally gasped for air, Gothel took the opportunity to part the tiny blonde's lips with her tongue.

Small moans of pleasure filled the room, though the both of them were too absorbed in the moment to notice who they were coming from. Panting, Rapunzel leaned forward in an attempt to touch their slightly heaving breasts together. In doing so she managed to topple her mother over onto her back. As they fell, Gothel's leg ended up in between Rapuzel's and the tiny blonde squeaked in surprise and arousal.

She instinctively pushed her damp core against her mother's leg, groaning at the mix of relief and pleasure shooting through her. Dark lips finally separated from light pink ones with a small _pop _and latched themselves onto the pearly white skin of Rapunzel's neck. Rapunzel whimpered at the mix of pain and pleasure as she felt a bruise begin to form. Suddenly, teeth were introduced to the bruise and drew the slightest amount of blood.

"Mother!" Rapunzel mewled loudly. She hummed softly as Gothel gently licked the small wound clean. "Mother..." Rapunzel murmured under her breath.

And for once, Gothel didn't complain about Rapunzel's mumbling.

Instead, she sat them both up and reached for the laces on Rapunzel's dress. But now that she was away from her mother and thinking more clearly, she blushed and covered her chest."I-I'm going to bed, mother. Goodnight, t-thanks for letting us celebrate this year." Rapuznel stuttered quickly. She ran back upstairs and Gothel had to take a minute to process her daughter's words. When she finally did, she got up and sighed.

_So close._ Gothel thought bitterly. She sighed as she took the enchanted mistletoe down from the fireplace. She noticed that it had lost its soft silver sparkle. _Rats, it didn't last as long as I thought it would..._ she mused to herself. Yet she couldn't complain, she had a feeling that Rapunzel would come back for more on her own without the persuasion of enchanted mistletoe.

_I wonder what I can gain from New Year's Eve?_

* * *

So yeah, Gothel went a little date-rapey on Rapunzel XD Slipping roofies into someone's drink is so old fashioned, enchanted mistletoe is the real way to get anyone in your bed! And since I gave you _your_ holiday gift, a little review isn't much to ask for! A sentence is all it takes to make my day!


End file.
